Cole MacGrath
Cole MacGrath '''is the main character of the video game series 'InFAMOUS'. He is an electric-manipulator conduit and an outsider. Background Cole was once an ordinary bike rider delivering packages to unknown strangers but one day, when he was carrying package, inside was a bomb known as Ray Sphere and was exploded leading to a destruction of 5 feet tall building with Cole with it. Luckily Cole survived the explosion but after going to a medical place, Cole discovered something weird happened to him. The explosion gave him electronic powers and became an outsider known as a Conduit. Powers & Abilities * Parkour * Electrokenesis **Bolts ***Alpha Bolts ***Artillery Bolts ***Magnum Bolts ***Bolt Stream ***Lightning ***Scythe ***Skull **Blasts ***Alpha Blasts ***Sniper Blasts ***Lightning Hook ***Detonation Blast ***Graviton Blast ***Shatter Blast ***Shockwave ***Punch **Grenades ***Shock Grenades ***Alpha Grenades ***Stalker Grenades ***Electrocution Grenades ***Sticky Grenades ***Cluster Grenades ***Double Grenades ***Chained Grenades **Rockets ***Alpha Rockets ***Redirect Rockets ***Tripwire Rockets ***Freeze Rockets ***Megawatt Hammer **Miscs ***Radar Pulse ***Gigawatt Drain ***Induction Grind ***Thunder Drop ***Psychic Vision ***Kinetic Pulse ***Lightning Pulse ***Ice Launch ***Ice Platform ***Ice Barrier ***Polarity Wall ***Frost Shield ***Precision ***Static Thruster ***Car Jump ***Arc Restraint ***Bio Leech ***Gigawatt Blades ***Magnetism ***Electric Immunity ***Lightning Storm **Ionic Powers ***Ionic Storm ***Ionic Vortex ***Ionic Freeze **Electromagnetism **Cryokinesis/Ice Manipulation **Forcefields **Mental Manipulation(via Neuroelectricity) **Telepathic Resistance **Superhuman Strength and Durability **Superhuman Speed and Reflexes **Clairvoyance **White Lightning Manipulation **Long-Distance Gliding **Full Flight **Kinetic Energy Manipulation **Electrokinetic Constructs **Weather Manipulation **Healing Factor/Regeneration **Energy/Aura Sensing **Radar Sense **Telepathy **Precognition and Retrocognition Equipment * '''Amp: Ever since Cole fought The Beast for the first time, his friend Zeke made a device which is capable to channel his own powers to the amp. With this melee weapon, it's capable to thrust people's neck flying and uses it as a finishing move. * Phone: '''Used by Cole to contact with friends and allies. Can also be used to process information, playback recordings, and transmit data. * '''Trid-Amp: A version of the Amp in the shape of a trident. Feats Strength * Can hit full grown men off their feet and into the air effortlessly. * His gigawatt blades can cut through monsters which are capable surviving large explosions. * His lightning is powerful enough to puncture through armoured aircraft carriers. * Can pry open the mouth of a Devourer with his bare hands, which weigh the mass of a tank. Speed * Fast enough to react to an RPG firing. * Easily evades machine guns. * Can dodge Kessler's lightning. * Can travel across the city before a First Son can fire a rocket. Durability * Cole is submerged in an explosion that takes out 6 city blocks and lives through it. Even his future self didn't know if he could live...no seriously he didn't know. * Cole took being thrown through and crushed under multiple buildings and kept fighting afterwards, and said that he barely felt the impact of being crushed under Alden's tower. * Has shrugged of Rockets. * Tanked City-leveling attacks from The Beast. Skill * Resisted the hypnotic possessions of Sahsa's mind control tar. * Defeated Kuo, another conduit who gave Cole Ice powers and The Beast at the same time. * Defeated his future self with 50+ years more experience. * Defeated Bertrand when he was a 50 feet tall monster. Weaknesses * Runs on limited energy. * Can cause firearms and cars to explode in contact. * Can be short-circuited by water(though this is inconsistent, as he can survive falling in water after fighting The Beast just fine). He can also freeze water with his ice powers. * White Lightning Manipulators can bypass his immunity to electricity. * Nowhere as edgy as Evil Cole. Fun Facts -He is 27 years old in inFAMOUS 2. -His backpack has the Sky Cooper logo. -On Death Battle Deviantart, has defeated foes such as Electro, Alex Mercer, James Heller, and even Starkiller. And has yet to lose. -Calculations have put his maximum power at Multi-Continent to Moon Level destruction. -Calculations put his maximum voltage at 20 Gigawatts(200,000,000,000 Volts).Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Sony Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Characters Category:InFamous Category:Human Mutates Category:Humans Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Vigilantes Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Telekinetics Category:Magnetism Manipulators Category:Forcefield Projectors